


【授翻】Once More

by gundabad65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: 哈利需要一些建议，他决定唯一要去问的人，就是有史以来最伟大的巫师。





	【授翻】Once More

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Once More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4801811#main)

哈利久久的盯着那幅画，几乎不敢叫醒画中沉睡着的那个男人。实际上，“不敢”这个词不太准确。他是在“害怕”。仅仅和这位巫师交流的想法就已经够骇人听闻的了，即使那只是一幅他的画像。他的传说人尽皆知,以至于他从未想到还有一幅画像得以保存。相信赫敏使得他发现了自己的错误。

一开始，假装他不想去看那幅画像让他几乎愧疚起来，但也没有那么愧疚。她直白地表明了她的态度，并且告诉他，没有必要再次激怒他的朋友。

他知道，只要时间足够，她和罗恩就能不再紧盯着他们少年时期的对抗，学会与他一起用尊敬和善意来对待那个人。

然而，他真正担心的不是赫敏和罗恩。战争终于结束了，但大半个魔法界依旧满目疮痍，因此他们在任何一个需要重建的地方给予帮助。德拉科·马尔福也一直在帮助恢复被他的家族所破坏的地方，他一直援助着被食死徒迫害的人们，这让他几乎花光了他所有的家产。

尽管不是每一个人都能轻易地接受他的帮助，德拉科还是坚持了下来，他不再尝试着做一个做一个符合父亲要求的人，尝试着发现自己渴望成为什么样的人。 哈利明白这些。 每个人都狂热地期待着他会是自己想象中的那个样子，并且做出与曾经一样的壮举。所幸的是，罗恩和赫敏一直陪伴在他身边，一次又一次的告诉他，提醒他，他只是哈利，而不是每个人都在谈论的那个英雄，哈利·波特。

“你是打算就这么一整天地看着我吗？”画里的巫师问道。

哈利吓了一跳。他的注意力全都集中于他脑中的思绪上了，以至于他并没有意识到那位巫师的举动。那人的眼里一丝睡意也没有，他不禁怀疑，这个男人是不是已经等了他好长一段时间了。

“呃，不是的。对不起，先生。我是说，我不知道是否该打扰您。”

那个巫师微笑着，他那令人惊叹的蓝色眼睛里充满了温暖和慰籍。

“我一点儿都不在意打扰。这些日子里，我一直在睡觉来打发时间。实际上，亚瑟去了图书馆的画里捕龙，所以那些龙一直恐吓他，免得被他骚扰。但我不认为他会就此罢手。”他说着，叹了一口气。

“我曾经为这个怨恨过乌瑟,但亚瑟总是被他的意愿控制，必须做一个他父亲心目中的完美王子。”他摇了摇头，又重新看向哈利。“不过我的确是太没礼貌了。你刚刚犹豫着是否要把我叫醒，我却连一个自我介绍都没有做。我是梅林,尊姓大名？”

“哈利·波特。”

“真的吗？”他的嘴唇突然出现了小小的弧度，眉毛向下抽动了一下。

“作为，你看起来似乎有些娇小。”

哈利还是没能忍住，一丝笑声从嘴角漏了出来。

“你也不太像我想像的那样。”

“我知道。”梅林的声音低沉，“一直以来，我都是被这么评价的。如果你是那个亚瑟的梅林，别人就会觉得你一定是个严肃的人。从什么时候开始，我的名字开始成为他的名字的附属了？我是说,是啊，这样也没什么损失，但我同样拥有自己的成就，那里面可不包括卡梅洛特的蠢货国王亚瑟·潘德拉根。”

“当然！” 哈利立马表示赞同。“你是史上最伟大的巫师。连麻瓜都知道你，即使他们不相信你是真的。”

梅林微笑了起来，“最近，我，最伟大的巫师，准备说服亚瑟，让他去麻瓜伦敦的画里裸奔。我只是还没有想到要怎么让他相信这是他的责任，我觉得，这片土地上的某些灾难只有他把‘赤裸的荣耀’献给所有人时才能结束。”

哈利笑得都停不下来了，“为什么？”

梅林眨了眨眼睛，“你还没有遇见过亚瑟。他是一个蠢货，但他同样有着一颗难以置信的关爱之心，再加上一副该被做成雕塑的身材。”他叹息着说。

哈利向前迈了一步。这正是他来到这里的真实原因。赫敏告诉他，霍格沃茨拥有数量最多的古董，而那些古董，包括那幅《卡梅洛特的守护者（Guardians of Camelot）》就在地窖里安全地收藏着的时候，他知道他必须得去看看。他必须得知道，Draco告诉他的传闻到底是不是真的。

“我听说过你们俩的传说。”哈利谨慎地说。那个人看起来不是那种容易生气的类型，而且他还挺幽默的，但是有巫师在你的旁边的时候，还是谨慎为上，即使你自己就是一个巫师。

“我们俩的传说是挺多的。”梅林回答，向画框外哈利看不见的地方眺望着。“他的父亲，乌瑟·潘德拉贡，永远明白不了这些传说。我只是一个小仆人而已，除此以外什么都不是。乌瑟觉得我救了他的儿子成百上千次，仅仅是因为我服从着他的命令。但是我所做的都出于我的本心，这不值得赞美。亚瑟永远也不会成为他父亲希望看见的那种人。虽说他曾尝试着达到乌瑟的要求，但他拥有自己的荣耀、一个敏锐的头脑、还有一种对正义的渴望（a will to do the right thing），即使这种渴望和他的父亲的渴望完全相反”

“所以你就是那个对的事（right thing）？”

梅林大笑了起来“完全不是！但是我们是朋友，我打包票如果乌瑟知道了这事儿，他绝对会吓得活过来。但当亚瑟发现我是个巫师的时候，事情变得很艰难，他很难接受这件事。”

“但是乌瑟在卡梅洛特禁止魔法又不是你的错。”

“没错，但对亚瑟说谎是我的错。为了安全保守我的秘密是一回事，我不够信任亚瑟就又是另一回事了，我害怕他会按照他父亲的律令，把我带到法庭上，让我坦白我是一个巫师，或者把我永远放逐。我了解亚瑟，我知道他不会做出这种事，但我就是没有告诉他。”

“那为什么······”

梅林粲然一笑，“我有没有和你说起过他的心？它才不只是人们说的那样，他们仅仅注意到了他的勇气和他的英勇事迹，还有他在人们心中正义的形象，但是这一切都源于他的心和其中的悲悯。在我们面对剑栏之战的时候，我们都意识到了我们对彼此有多么重要，我害怕失去他，我们都明白了为什么分离会让我们这么痛苦。我们一路走的很艰难，但是我们最终还是走到了一起，而且亚瑟从来没有让别人质疑过我对卡梅洛特的重要性。”

“你是说你打磨盔甲起了多大的作用吗？”

“当然啦，除了他自己。”梅林说，此时，另一个人走进了画像，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，我很高兴为你介绍哈利·波特。”

亚瑟看了哈利一眼，然后他皱起了眉头，“真的吗？这真是我的荣幸。我刚刚还和别人谈到了你。你真的害怕韦斯莱太太的圣诞毛衣吗？”

哈利感觉自己的脸烧了起来“只是因为她的毛衣经常让我成为视线焦点。”

“谁是韦斯莱太太？”

“一个似乎想用手织毛衣破坏哈利·波特的爱情生活的疯狂妇女”

“等等，她才不是这样，她只是，呃，在表达她的爱。”

“她真的能用毛衣毁了你的爱情生活吗？我挺想知道的。”

“这的确很有意思。这是不是意味着你不会再到药圃和树林里到处乱翻，然后带回这些恶心的小东西了？”

“说实话，我做不到，因为我是个巫师。”

“我应该在卡梅洛特留着那条禁令的”

“你才不应该。没了我你就生活不能自理，是吧亚瑟。”

“也许我能找到一个人对你施个咒，这样你就再也不能用魔法了。人们是怎么叫这东西的？哑炮？”

“你不能，而且你也绝对不会这么做。我知道你在我们——”

“梅林。”亚瑟打断了他，直直的看向画外的哈利，“我们有个客人。”

哈利觉得他的脸红程度，由于亚瑟和梅林一起看着他上升了起码两倍。

“他是不是一直这样？”亚瑟问着，视线越过了哈利的肩头。他迅速地转过身来，紧握着魔杖，然后发现德拉科正仰着头盯着亚瑟。

“没错，我不知道他为什么对所有事情都要脸红一下，但他就是这样。”德拉科说，他向前走了几步，站到了哈利的身后，双手环住了他的腰，他的头压在哈利的肩膀上。

哈利因为如此明显的情感几乎要跳出德拉科的怀抱。因为德拉科只有在他们两人独处时才会表达出他对身体接触的情有独钟，而他在人们的面前总会表现出一幅冷若冰霜的样子。

“听起来挺'哈利·波特'的。”亚瑟对德拉科说，“我觉得你之前说的挺有道理。”

“好吧，这就是为什么他知道毛衣的事的原因。你刚才聊起的就是韦莱斯太太一直给我做那种'格兰芬多和麻瓜一起做的'和'斯特莱林当做家丑的'东西。”

“她只是比较不注意细节。至少她今年请你去了圣诞晚宴。”

“哇，那可真是太棒啦。我肯定能收到一件写着‘去亲一只癞蛤蟆’的毛衣，是吧，哈利？”

“我觉得它还挺可爱的。”

“我也这么觉得。他们两都有点儿傻里傻气的，但也许他们能扛得住（surviveit），是不是？”

梅林大笑起来。，你说得对。”他把脸转向另一个人。

亚瑟的眼神柔和了许多，他的嘴唇的弧度从微笑的那种样子变成了某种更庄重的东西。他用一只手触碰着梅林的脸，巫师微微向前倾着他的的身子。“我说的一直都对，因为我拥有了你。”

这是一个简单的亲吻，嘴唇与嘴唇最恰到好处的接触，但这其中所包含的东西用千言万语都无法表达，有爱、信仰、包容，甚至更多。梅林望着亚瑟，他眼里深沉的情感让哈利不由得感觉到自己是一个闯入者。就好像他没有待在这里的权利，更没有质疑这两个人是怎样一起度过这么多难关，最后如愿以偿的一样。

德拉科微微前倾，在他的耳后落下轻轻一吻，“是爱，哈利。”他柔声说道，“这就是他们拥有的最有力的东西。”

他侧过身去，看着德拉科，然后点了点头。他们找到的不是魔法的秘密，而是比这个更伟大的东西。他又看向那幅画，看见了画中拥抱着的两个人，于是他拉了拉德拉科，想让那两个人独自呆一会儿。

没走多远，德拉科就把他推向墙壁，粗暴地让嘴唇相互挤压着，“爱你，哈利。”他轻轻地说着。他的手指从哈利的脖颈游移到他的脸上。

“德拉科。”他像一个祈祷者一样低声呼唤着他的名字。

“你觉得他们能行吗？”他听见那声音说，德拉科沿着他的脖颈密密地亲吻，他感觉那些痕迹被烙进了他的身体里。

然后他们听见那个人说：“你开玩笑嘛？他们当然没问题，就算他们两个都是傻瓜，他们也会成功的。”

“你真的这么觉得吗，亚瑟？”

“没错，那小子还是会搞砸一些事，不过他的心已经呆在他该在的地方了。”

“这听起来一点都不像你说的话”

他们可以听出他声音里的笑意。

“是吗？我倒觉得他们已经面对了不少东西了，不过他们接下来要面对的东西会更多。他们会逐渐成长起来的，梅林。总有一天他们会像我们一样相互依靠，无论有多少人质疑都会相信彼此。最后，他们会成功的。谁知道呢？也许有一天，他们的画像也会挂在这儿，然后我们就能一起讨论所有肮脏的小细节了。”

“或者我们可以让他们讲讲他们的性生活。他们都挺有魅力的。有点像——”

“不准说出来，梅林。你要是说出来了，我肯定会谋杀你，然后我就只能一个人孤零零地待在这个除了睡着的巫师以外什么都没有的地窖里，他们肯定连一条真正的龙和一条鼻塞的蜥蜴都分辨不出来。”

“我只是想说兰斯——”

“你还是说了，梅林。我本以为我们俩就你不准提起前男友这件事达成了共识呢。”

“这不过是因为你嫉妒他得到了格——”

一声恼怒的大喊。哈利低下头，发现德拉科忍不住对他笑了起来

“他才没有得到格温。但是我得到了你，而且这两件事儿之间的区别大着呢。我再说一遍，梅林，我爱你。当我决心要和一个仆人相爱时，我上的是你的床，而不是她的。你记得吗？”

“呃，我记得。”

“很好，如果你再提起这件事，我很可能就会疯掉，然后你就会永远被困在这幅画里，并且只有一位前任国王，亚瑟，也就是现任"在角落里只穿着内裤跳舞的疯狂国王小子（the looney boy king）"陪着你。”

“你有时候真是傻的可以。”

然后有一个人发出了闷闷的笑声，另一个人也笑了起来。“没错，但是你无论如何的都会爱我。”

“对，我会的。”

哈利把手埋进德拉科的头发，着迷地看着朦胧的烛光在金发上映出的光泽。他感到皮肤被亲吻的触感，当德拉科吻上他的嘴唇时，他张开了双唇来迎接。

当他们终于分开时，德拉科看着他，眼睛里的温暖、爱和渴望把哈利的世界都点亮了。“你准备好了吗？”德拉科问。

“当然。”

他找到了他需要的所有答案。他完全没有想到德拉科会和他一样在意别人的看法，但亚瑟是对的。他们属于彼此，相信彼此。无论别人如何阻挠，他们都会相信对方和他们拥有的一切。在这个黑暗逐渐消失的时代，这就是他们最有力的东西。

“哈利，我们回家吧。”

他们手牵着手，走出了地窖。他们俩谁都没有注意到，邓布利多校长一直微笑着，跟在他们的身后。“祝你们好运，孩子。”他轻声说道，“你们会拯救彼此的，然后再次给世界带来安宁。”

**End ******


End file.
